Whirlwind (Spyro the Dragon)
How Whirlwind joined the Tourney Whirlwind is an air dragon with unicorn ancestry – two species that could not be more opposite in nature, which made her never quite fit in with either group. Other dragons were envious of her beauty and grace, while her unicorn brethren shunned her for her unusual appearance and ability to fly. But Whirlwind found peace within the dark and stormy clouds, where she learned to harness the tempest power within her. Despite her turbulent youth, she remained pure of heart and was the first to defend both dragons and unicorns when the trolls began hunting them, unleashing her ferocity in a brilliant and powerful rainbow that could be seen throughout many regions of Skylands. From that day forward, evil-doers would quake when dark clouds brewed, and run from the rainbow that followed the storm. Born of both unicorn and dragon descent, Whirlwind often felt like an oddball outsider. Unicorns were unimpressed with her wings and dragons disliked the horn on her head. Shunned and seeking solace, Whirlwind retreated to the cover of storm clouds, where she learned to harness her tempest power. When a troublesome troupe of trolls came searching for unicorn tails and dragon scales, Whirlwind burst from her cover and unleashed a blinding rainbow to send them fleeing. From that day on, unicorns and dragons saw her in a new light. Seeing her purity of heart, Master Eon made her a Skylander. Today, nothing makes a troll tremble like a small, stormy cloud moving speedily towards him.2 It's also been stated that Whirlwind was the one who found Warnado and brought him to Master Eon, who made him a Skylander as soon as he stopped spinning. Years later, Whirlwind rescued the Frost Elves of Winter Keep from a curse of eternal midnight by enchanting a crystal horn called the Illuminator to grant eternal daylight to the elves. This not only helped break the curse, but also protected the Keep and gave the elves courage during their fight against potential attacks. One day, an ionic disturbance transports Whirlwind to Earth, and she retains her normal dragon self. A VSSE agent named Marc Godart spots her and hopes to get her into the VSSE. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Glows her horn white. After the announcer calls her name Leaps two times as the camera zooms and fires a Rainbow of Doom and says "Twists of Fury!" Special Moves Rainbow of Doom (Neutral) Whirlwind fires an arced blast of rainbow energy from her horn. Tempest Cloud (Side) Whirlwind sends forth clouds that electrocute nearby enemies. Dragon Flight (Up) whirlwind gains freeflight for nine seconds. Double Dose of Doom (Down) Whirlwind shoots two Rainbows of Doom at once. Rainbow Singularity (Hyper Smash) Whirlwind charges up and fires a super powerful Rainbow of Doom. Triple Rainbow, It's Full On (Final Smash) Whirlwind shoots a Tempest Cloud and 3 rainbows will chain off of it, giving heavy damage. Victory Animations #Whirlwind forms a Tempest Cloud and says "Bow to my beauty!" #Whirlwind blasts gusts of wind out of her wings and says "Gale force!" #Whirlwind does four leg slaps and launches rianbow energy then says "The wind howls victory!" On-Screen Appearance Whirlwind flies from the side to her start point and says "I will adore this with pride!" Trivia *Whirlwind's rival is a VSSE agent, in her case Marc Godart and her second rival is Mokujin. *Whirlwind shares her English voice actress with Clawdeen Wolf. *Whirlwind shares her Japanese voice actress with Hildegarde. *Whirlwind shares her German voice actress with Charlotte and Keesha EX. *Whirlwind shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Silvermist, Cody and Strider Rapunzel. Category:Spyro the Dragon characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters